Chell
'Character Info' “Hello investors! Cave Johnson here. Been hearing a lot of buzz lately about potential invitees to this all-star Smack Brothers tournament that’s been all the rage in- hold on. What? Smash Brothers? I know what I said, now get back to the lab! Now then, after observing the test results of several volunteers, we at Aperture Science believe that we’ve verified a prim candidate for this tournament. So without further delay, allow me to introduce you to- what’s that? She’s busy? With what? Oh. Testing. I should’ve known. Well, not to worry. I can safely speak for her character. A real charmer with her portal proficiency, even if she’s a little bit on the quiet side. What tricks does she have hiding up the sleeves of that testing suit of hers? See for yourself!” Chell REDACTED is the protagonist of Valve’s Portal series. As a volunteer test subject, Chell is tasked with solving puzzles in the many test chambers found inside the facility. Wielding the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device (or Portal Gun for short), Chell utilizes portals and physics to work her way through the chambers and confronnt the rogue Administrator A.I. GlaDOS. Her mental tenacity is in the highest percentile; she never gives up. Ever. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Chell looks down and checks each of her long-fall boots, then straightens up. Down Taunt: Chell takes out and ponders a small radio, which plays the first few notes of the “Still Alive” jingle, and puts it away. Side Taunt: 'A Turret appears, searching with its laser as Chell leans out of the way. 'Entrance A blue Portal appears on the ground and Chell falls out of it, flipping upside down and landing on her feet as the Portal closes. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby wears a brown ponytail similar to Wii Fit Trainer, except with bangs on the side. Could be further differentiated with a Companion Cube hair clip. Victory Poses # Chell falls through the air and hits the ground, then looks at the camera while crouching. # Wheatley is shown up close. The camera zooms out to show Chell keeping him suspended with the Portal Gun, while he congratulates Chell. # Chell sets her Portal Gun down as she sits on a Companion Cube to rest. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Portal: Chell shoots a blue portal on the ground in front of her. You can also hold B and aim upwards or diagonally upwards, similar to Pit’s bow. Repeating the action while the blue portal is active will shoot an orange portal. These portals will stay onscreen for about 8 seconds. Chell can press B while standing on a Portal to slip into it and exit out of the other. Jumping and holding B while landing on the portal will also make her enter automatically. Upon exiting she’ll immediately flip upside down and land on her feet, but she can use a quick aerial before she lands. Opponents who walk onto a portal will be transported to the other automatically. 'Side Special' Core Toss: Chell’s side special lets her toss one of eight randomly selected Cores in an arc towards her opponents. Cores will stick the opponent and give continuous damage for about five seconds, depending on the current damage amount, but can be shaken off before then to cancel the effect. Each Core has a unique effect upon sticking to an opponent. The effects are: * Morality Core - lowers opponent’s walking speed * Curiosity Core - lowers opponent’s jump height * Intelligence Core - reverses the opponent's controls * Anger Core - grants opponent a curry effect (beware! * Space Core - lower’s opponent’s falling speed * Adventure Sphere - causes opponent to taunt * Fact Sphere - puts opponent to sleep * Wheatley - stuns the opponent Wheatley’s rate of appearing is slightly less than the other Cores. Of course, he’ll have some interesting things to say if successfully stuck to an opponent. Similar to Piranha Plant’s Spike ball, if a core touches opponents after hitting the ground, the damage will be minimal, and no effect applied. The next Core can’t be tossed until the current one has disappeared. Cores can be reflected and stick to Chell, causing them to affect her instead. 'Up Special' Excursion Funnel: Chell can spawn one of these below herself similar to Sonic’s springs to ascend. She can still use attacks while floating. Opponents can also use it, but it slightly damages them. It lasts longer when used on the ground. 'Down Special' Companion Cube: Similar to Pacman’s hydrant, Chell spawns the beloved Cube below her to stand upon. Chell is also the only one who can pick up and move or throw the cube. It will counter any attacks it receives back at opponents. The Cube vanishes if no players interact with it for a few seconds. It’s nice to have a friend on the battlefield. 'Final Smash' The Cold Boot: Activating the final smash, Chell fires a giant orange portal on the ground a few feet in front of her. If the ‘pulse’ upon impact hits opponents they’ll be paralyzed. In a cinematic, we are transported into a roofless testing chamber. Chell takes aim at the moon and fires a blue portal at it. The vacuum of space rips through the grounded portal sucking in any trapped opponents, hurling them into space. A large mass of debris is shown being sucked in, along with a screaming Wheatley. The fighters look back at the moon just in time to see the debris heading straight for them, ending with them being ravaged by the debris and Wheatley smacking into them for good measure. Any opponents whose damage exceeds 100 % by the end of the cinematic are instantly KO’d. Those who survive are spiked back onto the stage. Alternate Costumes # Portal 2 Default # Portal Default # Portal 2 (GlaDOS) - Chell receives silver and black clothing with orange accents. # Portal (Cave Johnson) - An alt based on Aperture Science's eccentric founder. Gives Chell sandy brown hair and a dark brown test suit. //Using this alt will result in a 43% increase in chance of success. At least that's what the lab boys are saying. Don't quote me.// # Portal 2 (Mel) - Based on Mel's appearance in the unofficial prequel Portal Stories: MEL. Chell gets red hair, an orange shirt and a beige test suit. # Portal (Mel) - Based on how Mel was intended to appear in Portal 2's Co-op mode. Chell gets blonde hair with a light blue test suit. # Portal 2 (Sentry Turret) - Chell's hair is black, and her outfit is mainly white with shades of grey and red accents. this could also reference Douglas Rattman. # Portal ([REDACTED)] - REDACTED Other Notes To avoid confusion, multiple Chells would have different Portal colours. Default coloured Chell would have the standard Blue/Orange, while other colours would have Teal/Red, Green/Purple, Gray/White, etc. The higher Chell falls from the air into an open portal, the more aerial distance she’ll gain upon exit. This can potentially lead to some great air combos. Other items can naturally be thrown into open Portals as well. Cores can be tossed into portals and continue their arc upon exit. Companion Cubes that exit portals and fall onto players spike them. This includes Chell too, so be mindful of your cube’s position at all times. “So there you have it, folks! See if brains can’t make a dent in the braun, huh? At least give her some consideration. Just remember that if any Aperture equipment gets damaged in a scuffle, you’ll be the ones footing the bill. Oh, and don’t bother scouting over at Black Mesa, the best they’ve got is some bespectacled beatnik who has an unhealthy obsession with crowbars. Can’t get any more bland than that. Cave Johnson, we’re done here!”